Quand le voile tombe
by Lylith Malfoy
Summary: Comment survivre dans un monde ravagé par la guerre? Il y a des choix à faire pour chaque et Draco en fait les frais. De son coté Harry veut montrer à Dumbledore qu'il n'est pas un pion. Slash Yaoi!
1. Default Chapter

**_Quand le rideau tombe. _**

**_Base _**_: Harry Potter._

****

**_Genre_**_ : Yaoi donc relation homosexuel!! angst, mystère, violence !! J'ai mis un rating R parce que je pense que cette fic doit être placé la dessous pour la suite ! Torture aussi bien physique que moral, que personne ne vienne me dire que je n'avais pas prévenu. Fic sombre. _

**_Couple_**_ : Pour ce chapitre aucun, sauf sous entendu, mais je tiens à dire que se sera tout de même un HP/DM même s'il vient avec beaucoup de même. _

**_Disclamers _**_: Sont pas à moi, pas zuste !!! OUINNN !! Mais bon, on s'y fait à la longue._

**_Résum _**_: Comment survivre pour certain dans un monde de guerre? Faut il croire en tout, ou rester dans l'ombre? La logique des choses nous échappe de temps en temps._

**_Note_**_ : Cette fic est relativement sérieuse comme les autres vous allez me dire, elle n'en est pas moins dark que Ténèbres ou lumière ? Je pense même que pour le moment elle est même plus sombre mais bon !! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout de même !! Pour mes autres fics, je tiens à vous prévenir qu'ayant repris l'école et tout, j'updaterais aussi vite que je peux mais comme je vous rappelles que ce n'est pas mon seul pseudo sous lequel je laisse des fics, je suis relativement chargée !!! Voila donc j'attend vraiment vos commentaires sur ce premier chapitre. _

****

**_1 : Une silhouette dans la nuit._**

_Sept heures du matin, une rue sombre éclairée par quelques lampadaires et encore, la lueur vacille. Une ombre encapuchonnée de noir, silhouette que l'on ne devine pas, traverse la rue. Au fur et à mesure qu'il fait un pas, la lumière se tamise comme pour que le flou reste autour de lui, pour qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas. De sa démarche souple et féline, il met un pied devant l'autre jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une maison, une maison qui n'existe pas, enfin que certaines personnes seulement peuvent voir. _

_Il frappe doucement, un coup, deux coups, trois coups, sa main s'arrête, il émet un petit bruit indistinct et la porte s'ouvre afin qu'il puisse s'engouffrer. Personne n'a rien vue, personne ne verra jamais rien, car le monde est aveugle à la vie nocturne. _

_  
Une fois bien au chaud, la silhouette ne se découvre pas pour autant, elle reste bien cachée afin de ne pas être reconnue, ce que l'on peut voir d'elle, des mains, grande, longues, fines et blanche. _

- _Qui êtes vous venu voir ? _

_L'ombre regarde l'homme qui lui a ouvert, grand, musclé, un visage couvert de cicatrice, des cheveux en brosses châtain, plus très jeune mais dont les ravages du temps sont amoindrit par ceux de la guerre. Un aurore sûrement, il porte une robe de combat maniable et légère afin de ne pas gêner ses mouvements. La silhouette fait une moue tout de même dédaigneuse et rajustant son capuchon sur ses yeux, il répond d'une vois lente. _

- _Blaise Zabini. _

_L'homme semble réfléchir un instant puis lui indique de sa grosse main la direction à prendre. Il l'avait prévenue, il lui avait dit comment faire pour arriver jusqu'à lui. Il devait lui parler mais discrètement, il ne fallait pas qu'on apprenne quoi que ce soit sur lui. Il fit un petit mouvement de tête, il y était enfin dans l'antre de la bête, l'endroit dont il entendait tellement parler mais introuvable. _

_Il avança de sa démarche qu'il voulait assurée mais qui peinait tout de même rien qu'à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer. Il traversa un long couloir éclairé de bougie dont la flamme à chacun de ses pas se penchait dangereusement vers le bas. Il arriva à une seconde porte où il frappa, il y en avait normalement trois. Une petite fenêtre s'ouvrit sur un œil noisette._

- _Mot de passe. _

- _Black. _

_La fenêtre se ferma et la porte s'ouvrit, le mot de passe que lui avait donné Blaise pour qu'il puisse entrer, mot de passe utile pour faire ce qu'il devait faire. Black, s'il avait retenu la leçon, était le nom du propriétaire de cette maison, il était mort depuis. Sirius Black pour être précis, échappé d'Azkaban pour une faute qu'il n'avait pas commise puis décédé. Harry Potter en avait été grandement touché, Sirius Black était quelqu'un parait il de très important pour lui. _

_Une jeune femme cette fois ci, lui apparut, elle était petite, de long cheveux noirs descendant le long de ses épaules pour s'arrêter au niveau de son bassin, elle avait la peau légèrement halée et des traits asiatiques. Elle avait l'air courageuse et moins vielle que le premier qu'il avait rencontré. Celle-ci le détailla aussi mais voyant qu'il voulait rester dans l'anonymat elle lui demanda doucement. _

- _Vous êtes venu pour ? _

- _Blaise Zabini. _

_Elle hocha doucement la tête et le laissa passer, il parcourut le chemin restant sous le regard de la jeune femme. Elle avait plissé les yeux pour mieux voir et surtout pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi la lumière était aussi tamisée à son passage et que dès qu'il était plus loin, elle redevenait forte. Il sentit bien le regard sur lui mais ne s'en formalisa nullement, il arriva enfin à la dernière porte. Il frappa doucement les trois coups requis puis donna le mot de passe une seconde fois mais la porte restait close. Il déposa sa baguette par la petite trappe, il ne devait pas leur faire peur, il ne venait pas en ennemie. _

- _Vous désirez ? Demanda une voix grave qu'il ne reconnut pas. _

- _Je viens voir Blaise Zabini. _

- _Zabini__, bien. _

_La porte s'ouvrit sur une tête connue, un roux, de la famille Weasley sûrement, mais pas des plus jeunes, ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules, mais ne s'étant jamais vraiment penché sur cette famille, il ne chercha pas à savoir lequel des frères était ce. _

- _Tu le trouveras dans le salon, je garde ta baguette au cas ou._

- _Faites comme bon vous semblera. _

_Bien sûr ça ne lui plaisait pas de laisser sa baguette à des mains inconnues mais il n'était pas là pour tergiverser des masses. Le temps jouait contre lui. Il hocha la tête et suivit encore une fois un couloir qui cette fois était nettement plus long et de nombreuses portes s'y trouvaient. Il n'en n'ouvrit aucune, se contentant de suivre le chemin indiqué. Il finit par tomber sur une petite pièce chaleureuse avec des canapés, une petite table basse et trois hommes entrain de parler. Il reconnu aisément Blaise Zabini, assez grand, un corps plaisant mais guère musclé, des cheveux noir comme la nuit, des yeux de cette même couleur et une peau relativement blanche. On aurait pu le prendre pour un vampire mais ce n'était pas le cas. _

_Ensuite on trouvait le professeur Rogue, ex espion car il avait été démasqué par Voldemort, il y a de cela quatre mois, quatre long mois qui lui avait valu à lui ce rôle sans que personne à part Blaise ne le sache. Il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, ces cheveux toujours aussi gras, son air lugubre et austère. Rogue ressemblait toujours au maître des potions qui enseignait jadis dans les cachots de Poudlard._

_Le troisième homme, il ne le connaissait que trop bien, couleur caractéristique qu'il avait rencontré quelques instants plutôt, visage taché, des yeux espiègles, Ronald Weasley pour sûr mais bien plus vieux qu'il ne l'avait connu et bien plus fort qu'autrefois. Il avait encore prit des centimètres et devait être plus grand que lui tout comme de Blaise qui pourtant le dépassait d'une demi tête. _

_Lui même avait vieilli de toute manière, ils avaient quitté Poudlard depuis combien de temps déjà, ce n'était pas si vieux, en fait à cause de la guerre l'école avait eu quelques soucis et Dumbledore aussi d'ailleurs si bien que l'école avait vu ses portes se fermer afin que seules restent ce qui comptaient se battre. Ainsi l'école de sorcellerie s'était vu transformé et formait de futurs combattants pour l'ordre. Mais lui n'y était pas resté tout comme beaucoup d'autres. Ça faisait donc combien de temps, il avait dix neuf ans, donc trois ans. _

_Il se racla doucement la gorge mais assez fort tout de même pour qu'on le remarque, il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Perdre son temps alors qu'il lui était précieux et surtout qu'à chaque seconde de perdu, il risquait sa vie. _

_Blaise releva la tête et un sourire éclaira son visage, Severus resta impassible tandis que Ronald restait surpris par cette étrange apparition. La lumière avait baissé automatiquement à son entrée dans la salle mais les hommes tellement dans leur conversation ne l'avaient pas remarqué. _

- _Te voila enfin. _

- _J'ai été un tout petit peu retardé. _

_Blaise émit une grimace puis se leva et invita la silhouette encapuchonnée à s'asseoir. Il accepta ce sentant un peu fatigué, il faut dire aussi que la vie qu'il menait n'était pas de tout repos. _

- _Qui est ce ? Demanda Ronald. _

- _Un ami. _

_L'invité sourit dans l'ombre de son capuchon, ami, il aimait bien ce mot sortant de la bouche de Blaise. Il se maudit de ne jamais s'être lié lors de leurs années d'école. _

- _Et dans ce cas pourquoi cet ami n'enlève t il pas sa cape que nous puissions savoir qui il est ?_

- _Parce que sinon, je serais encore plus en danger que je ne le suis à présent. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et Blaise m'a gentiment demandé de passer ici pour donner mes informations, je ne sais pourquoi mais en attendant je n'ai pas de temps pour jouer aux devinettes avec quelqu'un qui c'est fait prendre comme un bleu. _

_Severus__ Rogue se sentit viser, cette personne savait beaucoup de choses, c'était sûrement la source qui fournissait les renseignements à Blaise, source dont personne ne connaissait le nom, l'apparence où même le type. Et maintenant il se trouvait en face d'eux, assis sagement, leur amenant des informations dans cette maison. Cela était bien dangereux mais Ronald et Severus avaient confiance en Blaise. Le roux de toute manière l'avait appris, l'ancien serpentard était quelqu'un de très bien et puis de toute manière ils avaient fait leurs armes ensembles après la fermeture de l'école. _

- _Ne t'énerve pas, tu n'as pas eu de mal à trouver. _

- _Non, ça a été. _

- _Bien, tu peux arrêter le sort, je vais baisser moi-même les lumières. _

_Blaise fit un mouvement de sa baguette et toutes les lumières se tamisèrent à un niveau bas qui ne risquait pas de gêner leur informateur. La silhouette se décontracta, heureux de ne plus a avoir à maintenir le sort. _

- _Vous êtes un vampire ? Demanda Ronald. _

- _Ron__ !!!! S'exclama Blaise. _

- _Je demande juste, il ne supporte pas la lumière, on peut se poser des questions. _

- _Le mystère en restera donc entier car je ne répondrais pas à cette question. Je crois vous avoir dit que je n'avais pas envi que tout le monde sache qui je suis et me mettre ainsi en danger. _

_Blaise passa un bras protecteur sur les épaules du capé, celui-ci soupira et porta sa main à son visage pour remettre une de ses mèches convenablement sans pour autant montrer autre chose que ses fines mains. _

- _Nous t'écoutons. _

- _Voldemort__ à projeter de faire une nouvelle attaque. _

- _ça nous le savions déjà, il veut faire tomber un de nos camps d'entraînement plus au nord. _

_Le jeune espion passa sa main sur son visage en soupirant, il n'avait pas changé point de vue jugeotte celui là. _

- _Oui vous le savez mais ce n'est pas moi qui vous l'ai dis. Pourquoi croyez vous être au courrant pour que tout marche, oui le camps d'entraînement sera visé, attaqué et la moindre personne s'y trouvant sera exterminé seulement, avez-vous pensé que tout cela pourrait être un leur ? une mise en scène pour attaquer ailleurs ?_

_Il y eut un court silence le temps aux autres d'enregistrer les informations._

- _Vous voulez dire que tout cela est un piège ? _

- _Oui, un piège je dois dire bien installé vu que vous alliez plonger dedans têtes baissées, il faut dire que Pansy est une très grande stratège. _

- _Parkinson ? _

- _Oh vous ne le saviez pas, ah oui j'oubliais que votre principal espion ne l'ai plus. _

_Severus__ encaissa la nouvelle pique mais ne dit rien, cette personne semblait juste vouloir l'énerver et il lui prouverait qu'il savait garder son sang froid de serpentard. _

- _Donc en effet Pansy est la stratège,, elle est calée dans ce domaine et je peux vous dire que chaque attaque où vous avez misérablement échoué a été faite par la charmante Pansy. _

- _Vous n'avez pas l'air de la détester. _

- _Il fut un temps où je ne l'appréciais guère mais avec le temps et ce qui se passe, tout évolue. Mais revenons à nos dragons, je vous disais donc que tout cela était un piège afin de vous attirer à un endroit et hop, d'en attaquer un autre qui se trouve bien plus important. A savoir un repère où on dit que la plus grande partie de l'ordre s'y trouve, ayant déserté celui là depuis longtemps. Vous savez Voldemort voue une haine incommensurable à votre cher Dumbledore et il parait qu'il s'y trouverait en ce moment même. _

_La petite horloge magique sonna les trois coups distinct annonçant le départ pour la silhouette. _

- _Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si tard, je vais devoir vous laissez, il faut que je sois rentrer au plus vite. _

_Blaise l'aida donc à se relever et l'étreignit par la suite tendrement. _

- _Ne fait rien qui pourrait le froisser. _

- _Allons Blaise, cela va faire combien de temps, trois ans maintenant. _

_La silhouette s'approcha de la porte afin de partir lorsqu'il se souvint de quelque chose. _

- _Oh oui Blaise, je serais vous, je ferais déserté votre autre cachette avant la fin de la semaine si vous ne voulez pas que le sang soit versé. _

- _Nous le ferons mais vous ne risquez vous pas de…_

- _Non, Voldemort ne fera jamais le rapprochement entre vous et moi, entre la mission ratée et moi. Où alors c'est que j'aurais été vendu tout comme vous. _

_La silhouette tourna les talons, les lumières du couloires se tamisèrent aussitôt. Au même moment un jeune homme passait la troisième porte, ils se croisèrent mais le jeune sorcier ne le remarqua qu'ensuite lorsque qu'il vit la lumière faiblir puis revenir. Il se tourna pour voir une ombre récupérer sa baguette et partir. Le garçon se dépêcha de rejoindre le salon pour y découvrir les trois assis entrain de réfléchir. _

- _Qui était ce ? _

_Ils relevèrent la tête en même temps et tombèrent sur une touffe de cheveux noir en bataille, des lunettes rondes cachant des yeux d'un vert émeraude, une peau halé du à son entraînement en plein air, des muscles placés où il faut, la robe de combat tombant souplement sur le sol. Harry Potter se trouvait donc devant eux venant sans doute de rentrer d'une mission. _

- _Mon informateur. Répondit Blaise. _

- _Il est étrange, la lumière réagit à sa présence, d'ailleurs comment cela ce fait il que vous soyez dans le noir ? _

- _Il ne supporte apparemment pas la lumière. Continua Ron. _

- _Un vampire ?_

- _Non. _

_Blaise semblait soucieux, il réfléchissait, son contact ne lui avait jamais vraiment raconté comment il vivait là bas, quel rôle il jouait, comment il pouvait être autant au courant de chose et d'autre. Seulement encore une fois il venait de leur sauver la vie et il espérait que ce ne serait pas au détriment de la sienne. _

_Harry depuis qu'il était rentré dans la pièce avait bien comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose avec Blaise, et puis le jeune homme qu'il venait de croiser était trop étrange pour lui, car si c'était bien un contact, il faisait partit de la horde ennemie. _

- _On peut lui faire confiance ? Demanda le survivant. _

- _Oui, je m'en porte garant Harry, il est la personne à qui je confierais ma vie, il a tellement changé. Soupira t il. _

_Harry releva un sourcil, mais ne dis rien sentant que son ami avait un poids sur le cœur mais ne trahirait pas son contact. _

- _Qu'est il venu vous dire ? _

- _Nous mettre en garde contre un piège et nous allions foncer droit dedans. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Parkinson serait bonne en quelque chose d'autre que la drague ratée de Malfoy. _

_Blaise releva la tête et encra son regard ténèbres dans celui du rouquin qui pâlit, le regard de Blaise le faisait toujours agir de la sorte, il le trouvait bien trop profond, bien trop intense. _

- _Tu serais étonné de beaucoup de chose Weasley._

_Le jeune homme glissa du canapé pour quitter la pièce, il avait besoin de dormir et le roux lui tapait sur les nerfs rabaisser à chaque fois les serpentard. Une fois que le garçon était partit, Severus se tourna vers Ron. _

- _Tu devrais essayer d'agir avec un peu de tact, tu le blesses continuellement, il ne te pardonnera pas à chaque fois. _

_Harry voyant que la discussion allait s'envenimer, il en vint au fait de les couper et de leur demander gentiment ce qui allait se passer et ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire à présent. Rogue lui raconta tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre de la bouche de la silhouette inconnue. _

_La conclusion fut qu'il fallait absolument faire partir tout le monde de là bas mais le problème c'est qu'il fallait aussi que cela soit naturel pour pas qu'on comprenne qu'ils savaient. Harry laissa aux bons soins de Ron et Severus le fait de prévenir les personnes concernées et lui monta dans la pièce où il logeait. _

_Il entra, la salle était simple, un lit, un bureau, un tapis, pas de décoration futile, à quoi cela lui servirait d'avoir tout un foutoir à lui tout seul, non, de toute manière il passait tellement de temps à s'entraîner qu'il n'avait pas le temps de faire autre chose. _

_Sa vie depuis la mort de Sirius qui fut suivit ensuite par la fermeture de Poudlard avait été horrible pour lui. La mort de son parrain lui pesait sur le cœur, la vérité sur sa destiné aussi mais il avait du encore une fois encaisser, et ne rien dire. On attendait quelque chose de lui, alors il le ferait, de toute manière avait il le choix. Fuir aurait été égoïste de sa part car tout le monde aurait dit que c'était un trouillard, qu'il ne faisait pas le poids et puis il ne supporterait pas de voir tous ses morts. Mais d'un autre coté, le monde sorcier était égoïste car il lui demandait de se battre pour eux, de les sauver, de tuer le seigneur des Ténèbres. _

_Il soupira en se laissant tomber sur le lit, il était en froid avec Dumbledore mais restait dans l'ordre. La fermeture de Poudlard avait montré ceux qui voulaient se battre et ce qui fuyaient ou allaient se rendre à Voldemort mais à sa grande surprise, il avait vu beaucoup de monde rester à ses cotés, il ne savait pas si c'était par hypocrisie, par émerveillement ou simplement par le fait de se battre mais une chose était sûre, il avait vu des choses époustouflantes. _

_Blaise Zabini était le premier, il s'était rangé de leur coté, leur avait prouvé qu'il était quelqu'un de bon, qu'il savait se servir de sa tête, de ses mains et de la magie. Il était bon en beaucoup de choses car il avait beaucoup étudié et une qualité que possédait le serpentard l'amitié. Il était quelqu'un à qui on pouvait parler pour chercher conseil et doucement c'est ce qui c'était passé. Ron un peu réticent au début, était le premier à passer le plus de temps possible avec lui. _

_Deux clans dans l'ordre s'étaient formés par la suite, ceux qui restaient près de Dumbledore et ceux qui restaient près d'Harry. Bien sûr ils suivaient toujours les ordres d'en haut mais ils faisaient aussi à leur manière s'en toujours en informer le QG. _

_En tout cas la deuxième surprise avait été Severus qui avait rejoint Harry et non pas Dumbledore, pour des raisons personnelles, le maître des potions était resté avec le gamin qu'il détestait. Et puis au fil du temps, les quatre garçons avaient lié une douce amitié même si les piques partaient toujours, Harry avait fini par comprendre que le professeur était comme ça et qu'on ne le referait jamais. _

_Par contre une personne dont il avait été déçu était Hermione Granger, elle avait rejoint celui de Dumbledore, trouvant ses amis trop futiles et surtout trop gamins je fonce dans le tas. Elle serait bien étonnée à ce jour de voir la manière dont lui avait évoluer, il n'était plus ce gamin irréfléchis, ils avaient travaillé, étudié, appris de nombreuses techniques pour pouvoir battre Voldemort et surtout ils avaient des alliés fiables. _

_Il prouverait à Dumbledore qu'il n'était pas un simple pion sur un échiquier, qu'il savait penser et agir par lui même, il lui prouverait. _

_**A suivre…**_

_Alors le prologue vous a plu ? Non ? Oui ? Faut mieux que j'arrête tout au lieu de me prendre la tête avec une nouvelle fic ? Alors j'attends vos commentaires négatifs comme positifs !!! Je prends tout !! Et surtout j'aime avoir un avis sur la fic parce que ben ça m'aide à savoir si ça vous plait !!_

_**Prochain chapitre** : on en découvre un peu plus sur le coté de Voldemort et surtout qui est la silhouette qui je suis sur vous avez tous reconnu. _

Byou!!!!!


	2. Eternel recommencement

**_Quand le voile tombe. _**

**_Base _**_: Harry Potter._

**_Genre_**_ : Yaoi donc relation homosexuelle!! angst, mystère, violence, viol !! J'ai mis un rating R parce que je pense que cette fic doit être placée la dessous pour la suite ! Torture aussi bien physique que moral, que personne ne vienne me dire que je n'avais pas prévenu. Fic sombre. _

**_Couple_**_ : Pour ce chapitre aucun, sauf sous entendu, mais je tiens à dire que se sera tout de même un HP/DM même s'il vient avec beaucoup de mal. _

**_Disclamers _**_: Sont pas à moi, pas zuste !!! OUINNN !! Mais bon, on s'y fait à la longue._

**_Résumé _**_ Comment survivre pour certain dans un monde de guerre? Faut il croire en tout, ou rester dans l'ombre? La logique des choses nous échappe de temps en temps._

**_Note_**_ : Donc voila la suite, chapitre long enfin je trouve. Mais bon, j'aimerais relativement votre avis !! Sinon que dire, je ne sais que trop, alors, ben, les RAR sont en fin de chapitre comme dans toutes mes fics, je remercies ceux qui ont reviewer et puis ceux qui me lisent sans aussi !!!_

_Bonne lecture._

**_2 : Eternel recommencement. _**

_La fine silhouette après avoir quitté le repère de l'ordre se dirigea lentement vers la zone où il pourrait transplaner sans problème. Les lampadaires grésillaient toujours à son passage, dès qu'il fut prêt il disparut pour réapparaître devant un manoir. Il soupira et se mit en marche. _

_Le chemin était pavé, autrefois on aurait pu dire que ce lieu était merveilleux, que c'était le manoir le mieux entretenu, qu'il montrait la richesse, mais tout était à présent mort, plus rien ne poussait en ces terres, tout était desséché, les arbres n'étaient plus que des troncs noirs et morts. Les araignées avaient élue domicile dans leurs branches qui craquaient au moindre coup de vent. _

_L'ombre se dépêcha de parcourir le chemin qui le mènerait aux portes du manoir, il marcha plusieurs fois sur des touffes d'herbe sèches qui avaient poussées entre les dallages et qui finalement étaient mortes avant même d'avoir pu faire la moindre fleur, la moindre tige verte et tendre._

_Il poussa doucement la grande porte en bois sculpté et entra. Tout était sombre et calme, il se dépêcha priant pour que sa promenade nocturne soit passée inaperçu aux yeux du maître de ces lieux. Il passa sans les voir, les tableaux qui ronflaient et il entra dans le salon. Il y trouva Pansy en pleine rechercher stratégique, celle-ci l'entendant entrer sourit. _

- _Tiens te revoilà. _

- _Mouais, encore debout toi ? _

- _Et oui que veux tu, moi je bosse tandis que toi tu…_

_Elle ne continua pas sa phrase sentant la gêne de son ami. D'un pas décidé à le voir sourire elle s'approcha de lui. Elle était vraiment jolie la petite Pansy Parkinson, de long très longs cheveux noirs attachés en une haute queue de cheval, une robe de sorcier assez affriolante, un maquillage outrageant mais qui sur elle allait parfaitement. Elle était devenu belle et gracieuse, une vraie démone. _

_Elle lui enleva sa cape faisant glisser sa capuche pour enfin pouvoir découvrir le visage fin et pale de son ami. Des mèches presque blanches tombaient devant ses yeux gris tempête mais voilés depuis deux ans. Elle lui caressa doucement la joue, sa pommette était froide par la fraîcheur de la nuit. Elle lui fit un tendre sourire et le mena au canapé. _

_Le jeune homme s'assit, Pansy était quelqu'un de très gentille avec lui, bien sur elle avait toujours voulu qu'il finisse dans son lit mais finalement elle avait comprit que ce ne serait jamais le cas et que la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour l'aider était ça. _

_Tous les soirs le jeune homme sortait, et allait vagabonder librement et quoi qu'il fasse, elle ne dirait jamais rien à personne, elle voulait préserver tout ce qui restait encore du garçon qu'il était autrefois et qui maintenant n'était plus rien. _

- _Draco ça va ? _

- _Moui__, ne t'inquiète pas Pans'. _

- _Tu sais très bien que je suis toujours inquiète pour toi. _

- _Oui, je sais. _

_Ils restèrent là un moment avant que Draco finisse par se lever pour rejoindre la pièce où il devrait se trouver en cette heure matinale. La jeune fille lui fit un sourire encourageant mais qui n'était pas au courant dans ce château du rôle qu'il jouait. Tout le monde s'en doutait mais personne ne le disait à voix haute et mieux valait car sinon les foudres du seigneur s'abattaient sur eux. _

_Pansy__ regarda la fine silhouette de son ami quitter la salle où elle se trouvait, elle soupira en espérant qu'il faisait bien le bon choix puis elle repartit à l'élaboration d'un plan. _

_Draco marchait calmement, Pansy l'avait un peu réconfortée mais ce n'était hélas pas encore ça. Il avait fait son choix, choix qu'il ne regrettait guère, il voulait aider l'ordre du phénix, il voulait que tout ça s'arrête, il voulait pouvoir vivre tranquillement une vie mieux que la sienne. _

_Il poussa la porte d'où ses pas l'avaient menés, il entra dans la petite pièce ressemblant étrangement à un cachot mais dont la salle avait été installée afin de pouvoir y créer bon nombre de potions, et les cellules se trouvant pas trop loin servaient, elles, à entasser les cobayes. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et regarda la pièce avec dégoût, tout était en pierre et sentait le renfermé, la mousse avait commencé à attaquer le sol humide à cause de sa position dans le manoir et surtout des potions qui pour certaines avaient des réactions étranges. Son regard vide se tourna lentement pour faire face à la cellule qui se trouvait derrière lui, il avait en plus droit à une vue imprenable sur ces cobayes. _

_Une forme recroquevillé ne dormait hélas plus, il soupira en voyant les grands yeux bleus posés sur lui, ce visage il le voyait tous les jours, il le côtoyait tous les jours et avec le temps ils avaient réussis à ce comprendre un peu. Tous les deux prisonniers de ce château, prisonniers d'un monstre. _

- _Te voila rentr ? _

_Draco tressaillit à la voix grave, et un peu enrouée de l'homme derrière les barreaux. _

- _Oui, je suis là, ça se voit._

- _Oh monsieur Malfoy est de mauvais poil. _

_Draco sourit au son doucereux et amusé du prisonnier. _

- _Oui comme toujours depuis tout ce temps tu devrais être habitué. _

- _Mais je le suis Draco, je le suis en effet mais raconte moi plutôt ce que tu as fait. _

- _Pas grand-chose Sirius pas grand-chose. _

_L'homme dans la cage le regarda un petit sourire aux lèvres, Draco lui confiait tout, au début ils avaient eut du mal mais petit à petit ils avaient mis de coté leur haine mutuel et avait longuement parlé, de tout de rien, juste pour se connaître et savoir qu'ils allaient cohabiter durant un très long moment ne faisait que renforcer l'idée de se supporter. Mais plus ça avançait et plus Draco avait trouvé en Sirius un confident et ses dans ses bras que toujours il finissait par lui raconter ce qu'on lui faisait faire. Comme à un grand frère, Sirius était comme le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu. _

- _Tu devrais dormir un peu. _

- _Oui c'est ce que je vais faire. _

_Il se leva de sa chaise et se rendit sous le regard couvant de Sirius jusqu'à sa couchette, il s'y laissa tomber comme une masse. Elle n'était pas des plus agréable mais c'est tout ce qu'il demandait. C'était fini l'époque ou Draco Malfoy voulait de la soie, de l'honneur, de la fierté, il se contentait à présent de ce qui lui servait en ce moment de lit. _

- _'nuit Si'._

- _Bonne nuit Draco. _

_Sirius regarda dans la peine ombre, la petite forme recroqueviller partir pour le pays des rêves, et lui même se permit alors de se coucher en boule et de rejoindre un endroit où la cellule n'existait pas. _

_Très tôt ce matin même, un homme passa le long des couloirs à la rechercher de quelqu'un, sa démarche assurée mais rapide, ses vêtements impeccables, sa chevelure blonde tombant en cascade le long de son dos, sa canne à tête de serpent à la main, il portait dans l'autre un message de la plus haute importance. Il entra tout d'abord dans une pièce faisant sursauter Pansy qui était penchée sur ses planches. _

- _Ah Lucius, vous m'avez fait peur. _

- _Je suis pressé très chère, ne sauriez vous pas ou se trouve le maître. _

- _Hm…Je ne l'ai pas encore vue aujourd'hui mais je pense qu'il se trouve dans la grande salle, Vincent et Grégory devaient lui faire un rapport à la première heure. _

_Lucius fit un signe de tête à la jeune fille et disparu faisant voler ses capes dignement, il parcouru le reste du couloir afin d'arriver à la grande salle, la pièce où le Lord noir avait décidé d'en faire la salle de trône._

_Il frappa et entra pour tomber né à né avec Grégory et Vincent qui sortaient, un sourire aux lèvres, apparemment la mission avait été réussit pour leur groupe. Il ne les salua même pas et se contenta d'entrer et de faire une révérence au maître sans le regarder. _

- _Lucius, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite. _

_La voix avait siffler ses quelques mots, Nagi releva la tête en reconnaissant l'homme dans la pièce puis la reposa sur le sol. Lucius se permit enfin de lever la tête mais toujours sans regarder son maître. _

- _Une mauvaise nouvelle, il semblerait que les troupes de L'ordre grossissent et même si la plus part de nos attaques réussissent d'autres échoues. On vient de m'apprendre que le groupe de Flint junior a été décimé et que c'est pour cela que nous n'avions plus de nouvelles. _

- _Je vois, c'était une mission simple pourtant, comment ont-ils fait pour échouer ?_

- _Des aurores de l'ordre se trouvaient sur place, plus nombreux, mieux préparés. _

- _Je vois, et vous savez par qui ?_

- _Oui le groupe d'Harry Potter._

- _Encore lui, décidément il ne peut pas rester tranquille et me laisser en paix. Bien envoie un autre groupe régler ce léger problème. _

- _Bien maître. _

_Lucius sortit dignement laissant le maître dans la pièce pensif. Nagi releva la tête et le regarda tout en sifflant afin de savoir ce qui ce passait. _

- _Encore ce maudit Potter, je ne sais pas comment il fait pour toujours se trouver sur ma route mais je le saurais, je le saurais et je le tuerais de mes mains tout comme la personne qui lui fournit les informations. _

_Un rire glacial retentit dans la salle, faisant frissonner les habitants du château qui l'entendirent. Lucius passa la grande porte et quitta la zone du manoir avant de transplaner, il arriva devant sa propre maison qui servait aussi de base pour la plus part des mangemorts. Il croisa en chemins quelques personnes de son groupe puis entra rapidement dans la maison. Un pop sonore retentit._

- _Monsieur ? _

- _Dis à Alexandre Flint que je le veux dans mon bureau dans moins de cinq minutes. _

_L'elfe disparu dans un second pop et Lucius rejoignit le dit bureau afin d'avoir un entretient avec l'homme. Celui-ci arriva d'ailleurs peut de temps après. Il fit une petite courbette et resta droit comme un i devant l'homme. _

- _Bien Alexandre, je t'ai fait demander pour t'annoncer la mort de ton fils. _

_L'homme reçu la nouvelle de plein fouet mais ne cilla pas. _

- _Sa mission a été mise en échec par l'ordre et je me doute qu'il te tient à cœur de venger sa mort. C'est pourquoi je t'envoie la terminer. _

- _Je pars dès maintenant, le temps de mettre les autres au courrant. _

- _Fait attention, il se pourrait que nous aillions une taupe dans nos rangs. _

- _Je prendrais garde. _

_Il sortit sur ses mots afin de préparer la mission. Lucius soupira, en effet il y avait une taupe, ça il le savait mais il y avait tellement de mangemort qu'il serait difficile de savoir qui pourrait bien l'être. Surtout que tout circulait très vite ici, n'importe qui aurait pu avoir transmis ses informations. Surtout depuis que tout le monde avait appris pour la trahison de Severus, mais ça n'avait rien changé, ça restait pareil, il existait toujours des espions. _

_Il se mit à songer à sa table, tout cela n'annonçait rien de bon, mais vraiment rien, le maître devait commencer à faire plus attention au lieu de laisser faire tout le monde. Il soupira, depuis la mort de Narcissa, plus rien n'allait, Draco avait rejoint les rangs, mais il ne sortait jamais, il était comme prisonnier du maître depuis que celui-ci avait trouvé en lui un maître en potion. Il lui faisait faire des testes et autres. La seule personne qui lui était encore chère était captive du seigneur et il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui mais un jour, il se l'était promis, il l'avait promis à Narcissa, son fils vivrait. Il replongea sa tête dans ses papiers, la prochaine attaque serait pour bientôt. _

_Dans sa cellule Sirius se réveilla, il avait un de ces mal de dos pas possible, de toute manière en dormant sur un sol dur, humide et désagréable comment voulait il que tout ce passe bien. Il se releva en maugréant, il était habitué à ne rien voir le matin sauf par la faible lucarne, depuis le moment où il avait traversé le voile, il était ici. Ses yeux étaient à présent presque aveugle au simple fait de lumière, tout comme Draco, il ne supportait plus non plus la grosse luminosité, ce à cause du cachot humide. _

_Une petite forme bougea au loin, il sourit en ce disant que Draco n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Celui-ci avait une potion à faire ce matin même, il n'allait pas chômer une fois de plus. Le blond bailla, s'étira et sortit de sa couchette complètement à la masse. Il salua de la main Sirius, l'animagus le lui rendit. Le blond passa un peu d'eau sur son visage avant de se mettre devant son chaudron. _

- _Ces une potion de quoi ? _

- _Hum, je ne sais pas si le nom te dira quelque chose Sirius, je ne me rappel pas que tu ais été bon en cette matière. _

- _Allez Dray dis le moi. _

- _Bien ceci est une potion qui est normalement censé faire avoir des hallucinations par la personne qui la boit. Elle en devient dingue et se suicide la plus par du temps. Peu de gens arrivent à la maîtriser. _

- _C'est horrible. _

- _Moui__, surtout que l'hallucination se serre de ta plus grande peur afin de te la faire vivre. _

_Sirius déglutit content d'être un prisonnier trop important pour tester cette potion, par contre le pauvre garçon plus loin, dormant encore, sachant que Draco lui donnait une potion de sommeil à chaque fois, pour qu'il ait la paix, lui servirait sûrement de cobaye. Sirius le regarda faire sa potion, il allait soigneusement de part en part de la pièce, prenant ce dont il avait besoin._

_La préparation dura toute la journée, Draco coupa, éplucha, hacha, un bon paquet d'ingrédient, la fumée noirâtre qui s'échappait du chaudron envahissait une partie de la pièce mais n'arrêtait pas pour autant le blond dans son avancé. _

- _Draco, tu ne devrais pas faire attention._

- _Sirius, tais toi. _

_L'ancien Gryffondor se tu et laissa le jeune homme faire ce qu'il faisait, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment, un très mauvais pressentiment. Il se dépêcha de se terrer loin de la fumée. Draco trop concentré dans ce qu'il faisait, ne fit pas attention aux vapeurs qui s'échappaient de potion, il rajouta du venin de vipère, et un champignon dit hallucinogène, il touilla un peu le tout, quand son visage blanchit plus que tout. Il recula rapidement du chaudron se tenant la tête. _

_La porte du cachot s'ouvrit au même moment, Voldemort en personne était là, il jeta rapidement un sort pour empêcher la vapeur de s'approcher de lui, il vit son prisonnier préféré tassé dans un coin entrain d'essayer de ne pas respirer cela le fit sourire. Il chercha rapidement du regard celui qui avait concocté cette potion mais ne le trouva pas. Plissant les yeux il fit un mouvement du bras afin que tout disparaisse, et il trouva le blond dans un coin, ses bras autour de ses jambes, complètement paniqué. _

_En quelques enjambés il fut près de lui, il posa sa main aux doigts filandreux sur l'épaule du jeune homme celui-ci trembla, mais tourna tout de même son visage baigné de larme vers lui. Voldemort comprit rapidement ce qui venait de se passer, la fumée avait été inhalée par le jeune homme et à présent il en subissait les conséquences. De son cachot Sirius regardait la scène, il n'avait qu'une envie lui crier de ne pas approcher ces salles pattes mais il ne le fit pas sachant que ça lui vaudrait une série de doloris, et que son corps n'était pratiquement plus apte à en subir. Il ne put que regarder une fois du plus, Voldemort emmener Draco avec lui. _

_Il se terra au fond de sa cellule, se traitant de tout les noms pour à chaque fois ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider, de juste pouvoir l'écouter et rester là à regarder chaque jour la ritournelle recommencer. Toujours la même rengaine, il espérait seulement que Draco tiendrait le coup jusqu'à la fin. _

_Le Lord traversa rapidement les allées vides, car lorsqu'il sortait tout le monde restait là où il se trouvait ne voulant pas le croiser. Il se rendit rapidement passant devant le salon. Pansy le vit passer, Draco dans ses bras, un pincement au cœur, elle le vit monter les escaliers, un pincement au cœur, elle ne put rien faire, un pincement au cœur, elle se dit que si elle avait autant de courage que Draco, c'est elle qui sortirait tous les soirs pour aller voir Blaise et les vendre mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'est donner les indications sur ses plans et voir Draco partir. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose que tout s'arrête. _

_Draco était partit dans ses songes, il voyait en boucle les morts revenir le hanter, lui qui n'avait jamais fait couler le sang, lui qui avait toujours tenté de ne pas prendre part au conflit externe, il s'était retrouvé à travailler dans ce cachot humide et putride. Il n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'obéir mais le premier teste de la potion avait été horrible. Il avait vu le prisonnier de guerre se liquéfier sur place, sa peau partir en lambeau de chair, sa chair elle même devenir sorte de flaque, les yeux tomber hors de leurs orbites et rouler au sol. Il en avait vomit, vomit et vomit encore. Et là il revoyait tous. Un autre prisonnier, qui s'était avéré être quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien avait fini vidé de son sang par les yeux, le nez, la bouche, les oreilles et autres orifices. Encore une fois il s'était hait mais le pire, au grand dame le pire. Ce fut ce qui arriva à Narcissa, sa mère. _

_Elle ne mourut pas par potion mais devant lui. Elle était une traîtresse, elle vendait des informations à l'ordre. C'était Colin Crivey qui l'avait vendu, rangé dans l'ordre, son petit frère s'était vu kidnappé et il avait fait ce que Voldemort attendait, il avait balancé les espions donc Severus et Narcissa. Rogue avait réussit à partir mais pas elle et à présent il revivait son meurtre. _

_La grande salle du trône se trouvait devant lui, sa mère, belle, élégante et pourtant le visage taché de sang restait fière, droite et femme de son rang. Lucius était là, il avait eu le droit de s'entretenir avec elle quelques heures plutôt et avait le visage impassible mais Draco avait pu voir dans ses yeux, déception, tristesse et amour. Son père aimait tendrement sa femme et le pire qu'il pouvait subir était de la voir se faire tuer sans rien faire. _

_Quand à lui, il avait croisé les yeux de sa mère, malgré les coups reçus, malgré tout ce qui avait du lui arriver, elle restait Narcissa Malfoy Black, une sorcière de haut rang dans toute sa splendeur comme elle l'avait toujours été, comme il l'avait toujours aimé. Mais le pire avait été que par l'amour de sa mère, Draco avait pu entendre raisonné dans sa tête ses dernière parole à son attention. _

- _J'ai fais ça pour toi Draco, je ne pouvais plus supporter de savoir ce que tu endurais, je t'aime mon petit dragon, tu es mon fils et je meurs en mère pour toi. _

_Il ne l'avait pas sentit tout de suite mais une larme glissa le long de sa joue, Voldemort lui avait dit de quoi elle était accusée, elle avait tout accepté mais lui avait tout de même balancé ces quatre vérités dans la figure. L'accusant de meurtre, le traitant d'assassin et sous entendant beaucoup de chose sur la façon de vivre de son fils. Le maître en avait rit, un rire qui en disait long. _

- _Tout cela n'aura servi à rien Narcissa, car vois tu je garde tout et toi tu perds tout. _

_Et sur ces paroles, il avait levé sa baguette et après deux doloris, il lui lança le sort de la mort. Draco avait vu la scène et elle était encrée en lui. _

_A cause de la potion, il revit devant lui tout ça, le corps de sa mère tombant au sol, inerte, lui ne pouvant bouger, se ressassant juste les dernières paroles de sa mère. Elle l'avait fait pour lui, elle l'aimait. Apres l'incident il n'avait même pas pu aller pleurer la mort de sa mère, on ne pleurait pas les traîtres, un Malfoy ne montrait pas ses sentiments, un Malfoy devait savoir rester de marbre._

_Voldemort__ voyant le blond se débattre dans ses bras et surtout commencer à se griffer de partout, le plaqua durement contre le lit, Draco sentant le fin tissu, tressaillit, son esprit passa automatiquement à autre chose. Il se cambra, les larmes toujours coulant le long de ses yeux, sa plus grande peur était là, devant lui. Dès qu'il franchissait cette porte, dès qu'il arrivait ici, il avait peur. Voldemort n'en pouvant plus, l'embrassa violement, Draco reprit rapidement ses esprits mais entre cauchemars et réalité, tout était identique. Il était sous le maître, le regard rouge dans le sien. _

- _Tu reprends enfin tes esprits._

_Draco ne répondit pas, ce n'était pas son rôle, il laissa juste ce recommencement s'exécuter, comme tous les jours, comme à chaque fois que le maître le voulait, il se servait de son corps. Draco avait perdu à ce jeu là, il ne devait pas se débattre mais se laisser faire car il s'en sortait bien mieux et comme en plus le Lord semblait de bonne humeur, il n'allait pas le contrarier. _

_Allongé ainsi sur le lit, il sentit son corps se décontracter et les attouchements commencer. Voldemort depuis qu'il avait réussit à retrouver un corps appréciable en profitait, et il se trouvait que le jeune Malfoy était tout à fait à son goût. Il était jeune, il était beau, c'était un sang pur. Ses mains soulevèrent la chemise du blond pour arriver à la peau pale et tendre de son amant. Draco lui ne dit rien, se contentant de le laisser faire son manège. Il semblait de bonne humeur, alors tout ce passerait bien. _

_Il ferma les yeux et se prit au jeu, jeu qu'il voulait arrêter une fois pour toute. _

_Harry se tourna et se retourna dans son lit, il n'arrivait pas à dormir, pourquoi ? Il avait l'impression d'entendre quelque chose, une voix. Il hocha la tête durement, il n'arriverait de toute manière pas à dormir. Il se leva, s'habilla et descendit dans la cuisine. Il y trouva Blaise, celui-ci attablé devant une tasse de café fumante. Il semblait soucieux. _

_Harry le rejoignit en se servant lui aussi une tasse. _

- _Quelque chose ne va pas Blaise ?_

_Celui-ci sursauta, il était tellement dans ses rêves qu'il n'avait pas entendu Harry entrer. Il plongea son regard dans le sien. _

- _Nan, je suis juste inquiet._

- _Je pense que tout ce passera bien. _

_Blaise fit un mouvement de la main. _

- _Je ne parlais pas de ça, Harry. _

- _Oh je vois de ton indique. _

- _Oui, il prend trop de risques. _

_Harry but une gorgée, il était rare que Blaise soit tellement inquiet au point d'être toujours dans ses songes. _

- _Il ne doit pas être bête. _

- _Oh il ne l'est pas, mais il n'empêche que je ne peux que m'inquiéter. _

_Severus__ entra à la fin de sa phrase et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Harry lui fit venir une tasse de café noire d'un mouvement de poignet, sa magie sans baguette était une véritable réussite. Severus le remercia d'un hochement de tête. _

- _Normalement tout va bien se passer pour Dumbledore, tout est au point. _

- _Encore une fois, c'est nous qui les sauvons. Soupira Harry. _

_La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et heurta violement le mur, un rouquin en colère entra furax. Ses joues étaient totalement rouges et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Il se laissa tomber lui aussi sur une chaise et ses jambes firent trembler la table, chacun enleva sa tasse rapidement avant qu'elle ne finisse au sol. Puis des que le roux sembla stable, ils les reposèrent. _

- _Quelque chose ne va pas Ron ? demanda Blaise. _

- _Tout va bien, les oiseaux chantent et le soleil brille, rien de mieux pour débuter la journée. _

- _Allons Ron, que ce passe t il ? Questionna Harry. _

- _Il se passe que le groupe de Flint junior avait été décimé, mais voila le père qui rapplique pour se venger, je ne te dis pas le carnage, dans les deux camps mais tout de même. _

- _Beaucoup de pertes ? continua Severus. _

- _Moins que chez l'ennemie mais tout de même. Je ne m'attendais pas à une contre attaque. Ton indique aurait pu nous le dire. _

_Blaise se voyant ainsi accusé et surtout qu'on accusait son ami se leva énervé. _

- _Tu crois quoi Ron, qu'il sait tout peut être !!! Il fait déjà beaucoup en nous permettant d'avoir ses renseignements, beaucoup tu sais, il met sa vie en péril rien que pour me voir. _

- _Et bien qu'il le fasse pour des renseignements de plus de valeur._

_Il ne vit pas le coup partir et la main de Blaise atterrir sur sa joue. Il porta la sienne à la marque, c'était chaud. Harry hocha la tête de dépit et Severus regarda ailleurs. _

- _Que je ne t'entende plus jamais dire ça Ron, tu m'entends, plus jamais. Il risque beaucoup pour nous, plus que tu ne le penses, il n'a normalement pas le droit de sortir, tu comprends. Alors tais toi._

_Blaise tourna les talons avec toute la grâce de sa famille et sortit en claquant la porte. Ron était toujours dans la même position, se tenant la joue. Severus se leva pour aller calmer le serpentard laissant seul Harry pour régler le problème de Ron. _

- _Tu ne fais vraiment pas attention à ce que tu dis. _

- _Je l'ai encore blessé. _

- _Oui, beaucoup même. _

_Ron__ posa ses bras sur la table et rentra sa tête dedans. Il était trop nul, il baragouina quelque chose de pas très audibles et Harry du lui demander de répéter. _

- _Je blesse toujours les gens que j'apprécie, à croire que je ne sais faire que ça, surtout avec Blaise. _

- _Tu ferais mieux d'aller t'excuser. _

_Ron__ ne se le fit pas répéter et partit en courant, Harry le regarda faire un demi sourire aux lèvres, Ron et Blaise étaient tellement mignons. Il porta son bol à ses lèvres mais il ne put aller plus loin, sa cicatrice lui fit horriblement mal et il tomba évanouis sur le sol de la cuisine. _

_Dans la chambre de Blaise, Severus tentait d'apaiser le jeune homme. Il était rare que celui-ci s'emporte autant. Blaise était entrain de marteler son torse de petit coup de poing en débitant un bon nombre de juron sur le roux. Enfin calmé, il se recula et remercia son ancien professeur. _

- _Ce n'est rien, mais dites moi, qui est il pour que vous soyez tellement protecteur envers lui ?_

- _Si je vous le disais, vous le serriez aussi. Oh Sev, je n'en peux plus de le savoir là bas, ne sachant pas moi-même ce qu'il endure. Il ne veut jamais me le dire. _

_Severus__ reçut le garçon dans ses bras et lui passa une main amicale dans le dos. Il voulait savoir le nom du traître mais en même temps il avait peur de le savoir. _

- _Dites moi son nom alors, comme ça nous serons deux à nous inquiéter. _

- _J'ai si peur pour lui, si peur, Narcissa avait déjà peur, mais maintenant il a prit sa place, c'est si horrible. Tu l'aurais vu pleurer sa mort, tu l'aurais vu comme il était au plus bas. Il l'a tué devant ses yeux, il l'a vu tomber inerte au sol sans pouvoir rien faire, il a entendu ses dernières paroles._

_Severus__ arrêta son mouvement, il releva la tête du garçon, son visage baigné de larme. _

- _Quand tu disais qu'il n'avait pas le droit de sortir, c'était Draco, c'est ça ? _

_Blaise hocha la tête. Les yeux de Severus s'assombrirent, mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose qu'on frappa à la porte. Une petite tête rousse passa dans l'entrebâillement, apparemment il venait de faire le marathon pour arriver à la chambre de Blaise. Severus se leva et quitta la pièce. _

- _Blaise, il faudra qu'on reparle de ça. _

- _Oui. _

_Severus__ les laissa. Ron était contre la porte, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts. _

- _Ecoute Blaise je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser mais tu sais comme je suis maladroit et aujourd'hui ce n'était pas le jour. J'ai vu Hermione pour le plan et voila quoi, elle m'a relativement tapé sur le système. Tu veux bien m'excuser ? _

_La fin avait pratiquement été murmurée, Blaise lui offrit un petit sourire et opina de la tête. Un cri venant de la cuisine les fit sursauter et ils descendirent en toute hâte. Découvrant Severus au sol, la tête d'Harry sur ses genoux. _

- _Que lui est il arriv ?_

- _Je ne sais pas._

_Harry bougeait dans son sommeil, il ne voyait rien mais il sentait la douleur de celui qui la recevait, quelque chose de relativement blessant, de la tristesse, de la soumission, mal être, envi de mourir, résignation. Trop de chose passait en lui et il ne voyait rien, il était aveugle. Enfin tout s'arrêta, il ouvrit ses yeux pour tomber sur ses trois amis. Il se releva doucement, s'essuyant le front. _

- _Harry ? demanda Blaise. _

- _Ce n'est rien, juste un cauchemar. _

- _Vol…?_

- _Oui, sûrement, mais je ne voyais rien, j'ai juste ressentit. C'était si comment dire, la victime était complètement résignée à ce qui lui arrivait, comme si c'était normal, comme si ce n'était qu'un éternel recommencement._

_Ils se regardèrent les uns après les autres, il n'y avait pas à dire, il fallait que cela cesse. _

**_A suivre…_**

_Alors ce chapitre, point de vue des lecteurs ???? Et oui mon petit Sirius n'est pas mort !!! Je suis méchante avec mes persos et j'en suis fière, en ce moment j'ai besoin de me défouler sur quelque chose alors ben c'est eux. Vos avis ? Vos menaces de mort ? Tout est accept ! _

_Auteur relativement angoissée, que vont penser les lecteurs ??_

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

**Onarluca** : Merci pour ta review, m'a fait très plaisir !! J'espère que ce chapitre là t'aura plus !! Même s'il est ultra sombre.

**Louange** : Déçue pas déçue de la suite !! La fille qui angoisse à mort devant son pc !! Alors avis ?? Oui elle est bien plus sombre, disons qu'on est plus dans la guerre. Merci de me lire, ça me fait plaisir de te voir sur toutes mes fics !!! Merci merci merci !!

**chimgrid** : Je vais corriger Dean !!! Et puis angst, ça veut dire qui prend aux tripes, un truc du style !! Sinon contente que tu aimes les fics sombre parce qu'en ce moment j'ai pas trop le cœur à écrire autre chose !! Donc je me consacre à ça !!! Missi encore à toi d'être toujours présente !!!

**Clôtho** : Je suis vraiment très contente de voir que tu aimes et que tu veux la suite !!! Tu vois ces ta review qui m'a fait mettre la suite parce qu'elle était drôlement encourageante !! J'espère que tu auras aim !!!__

**_Kiss_****_ Lylith !!_**


End file.
